


As Beautiful As Ever

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also a lil bit of sad, Alternate Universe - Future, But mostly cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: As Tom's condition worsens, he needs to be reminded of the beautiful things in his life.





	As Beautiful As Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey everyone! I wrote this fic for my lovely gf's birthday. So, happy birthday to her! I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I know it's a bit shorter than the past few, but...gimme a break, okay? X3. Anyway, comments are appreciated as usual and I hope you guys have a blessed day.

It didn’t take a genius to tell that Tom’s condition was getting worse. 

A few years after Tom had taken a laser to the face, he had begun to develop cancer. Of course, it wasn’t long until it began to take a toll on his eyesight. It started out with subtle complications. Sometimes, Tom’s vision would be blurrier than usual. But, the problem wouldn’t last for too long and he could still see almost perfectly fine. However, the problems began to become more frequent and more serious. The blurred vision would occasionally be coupled with dark spots, leaving him almost completely vulnerable to any attacks. Edd had tried to convince him to not go out during those times, but Tom was too stubborn to listen. The growing complications with his eyesight combined with his general stubbornness caused him to sustain many injuries. Whether it be from running into things or being easily attacked, he was always nursing an extra wound of some sort. 

After a few months of living with those conditions, he had already become half blind. It had gotten so bad that he could barely see anybody, or at least see them clearly. This, admittedly, greatly distressed Edd. After all, his husband was slowly going blind! It wouldn’t be much longer until he couldn’t see anything at all! Everything was already hard for Tom, he couldn’t imagine how things would be once he went fully blind. 

Matt and Edd had tried to scavenge for things to alleviate Tom’s issues with his eyesight, but to no avail. The only one that could probably fix Tom’s eyes was Red Leader, but no way in hell were they going to go to him. After all, they were on the run. They’d probably be tortured or something if they tried to talk to him. Plus, there was no way Tom would willingly go to Red Leader. He’d probably die before he even thought about seeing him. So, Edd had no choice but to watch his husband slowly go blind, which was incredibly painful. 

It was yet another day of hiding. This time, the trio had taken refuge in an abandoned store. It was temporary, but it was still a pretty nice spot, considering that there were no guards around at the moment. They were scavenging around, looking for anything that could be of use to them, when Tom suddenly spoke up. 

“Matt.” 

“Hm?” Matt turned to Tom, his eyebrow raised questioningly. Edd had also looked up from the shelf he was looking at to look over at Tom. “What’s up? Did you find something?” 

“No, unfortunately,” Tom replied. His answer was unsurprising to Matt, honestly; Tom could barely see anything more. 

“Well...what is it?” Matt asked. 

“I...want you to describe Edd to me,” Tom told him. 

“Huh?” Edd interjected. “Me?” 

“Yeah, you.” Tom turned around to look at him, though it wouldn’t have really mattered, anyway. Edd was just a black and green blur to him, at this point. “I want to see if you look the same as I remember.” 

“Oh!” Matt nodded in understanding. “Well...first of all, he’s really tall.” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that,” Tom said. “I have to look up to completely see him, now. And also, I have to stand on something just to fucking kiss him.” Edd let out a sheepish chuckle at his words. 

“Okay, yeah. He’s like, an entire foot taller than you.” Matt snickered. “But, anyway, he still has his hoodie and trench coat. Honestly, not much has changed since you last truly saw him. Uh…” He looked Edd up and down with scrutinizing eyes, which made Edd laugh even more out of nervousness. “He needs to get a haircut and shave, though,” he remarked, making Edd let out a small, “Hey!” 

“Oh? Has his hair gotten longer?” Tom tilted his head. 

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty long. He’s also growing a hell of a beard, too.” 

“Well, lemme just get a razor and cut my hair right off,” Edd sarcastically remarked. 

“You look like an old, tired dad,” Matt stated. 

“Well, I do have to take care of two children.” Edd crossed his arms. 

“Oh, don’t act like you’re any less of a child,” Matt retorted. He was about to go on, before Tom cleared his throat to get their attention. “Oh, right, right! Basically, Edd looks the same. Except for his hair’s gotten a big longer.” 

“So...as beautiful as ever, right?” Tom asked with a small grin. As soon as he said that, it seemed like Edd’s entire face lit up red like Christmas lights that were just plugged in. He let out a small huff, looking away from the two. Even after all of these years with Tom, he’d never get over compliments. It was almost like he never expected to hear nice things about him from anyone. Well, that because he didn’t. He was so unused to compliments that even if someone were to say just one mildly nice thing to him, he’d become a flustered mess. Which is...exactly what he was at the moment. 

“Th-That’s fuckin’ gay,” Edd quickly said in defense, making Tom and Matt laugh. 

“Edd, we’ve been married for three years,” Tom retorted. 

“Well, that’s even gayer. Did we ever even say no homo when we got married?”

“Yeah,  _ you  _ did. And then Matt smacked you, remember?” 

“Ohhh, yeah! How could I forget?” Edd glared playfully at Matt, who chuckled. 

“You deserved it.” Matt shrugged. “Either way, it’s too late to say “no homo”. You’ve gone well past the point of no return.” 

“Fuck,” Edd said with a laugh, making the other two laugh as well. 

“But....I’m serious, Edd,” Tom began after he stopped laughing. “You really are beautiful.” Edd let out a soft wheeze at the other compliment, turning his entire body away from them. 

“Th-That’s still gay, but, uh...thanks, I guess.” Though his reply had a tone of snarkiness to it, he was truly grateful for how kind his husband was. Tom really could be sweet when he tried. 

“Heh, you’re welcome, Edd,” Tom replied with a grin. 


End file.
